Michael's Multiversal Week Off
by Hero of the Multiverse
Summary: Multiversers tend to do a lot during their lives across existence. However, said lives aren't just made up of action, but moments of relaxation as well. This is the tale of Michael Verser, and his week of relaxation with his loved ones (and all the hijinks that ensues). Rated M for mature moments and language, as well as hilarity.
1. Monday, Part 1

**Okay, first off...I'm so, so, very sorry for the hiatus in my writing. However, between college and various other things in real life, I haven't had much opportunity to do writing. That's why, to make it up to you, I've decided to make this chapter longer. I hope you enjoy what I cooked up for this.**

 **So, I'm guessing that at least one or two of you have read Multiverser Kronos' story** _The Seven Days of a Multiverser_ **by now. If you haven't, and are a fan of the Multiverser stories, then read it.**

 **Anyway, after reading that story, it inspired me to write my own version (though his first chapter does inspire a few moments in this chapter). My own tale of a week in the life of Michael Verser (and the second story set in the "Multiversal Week" Saga of stories). Keep in mind that this will be including many of the women that Michael romances that never appeared in major roles in the main stories.**

 **Before continuing any further, I want to make the following few things very clear for everyone:**

 **1)** **This is a Multiverser story, meaning that the main protagonist is someone who may come off as an overpowered Gary Stu! If this is not your kind of story, then please leave.**

 **2) This story will be taking place in the future, SO THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! You've been warned!**

 **3)** **There WILL be lemons (a lot of them)! If you're a fan, then I hope you enjoy! If those aren't you're kind of thing, then leave.**

 **4) I** **f you see names on the romantic partners list next chapter with a bracket saying "open relationship" or "shared relationship" next to them, it means that while they're in a relationship with Michael, they aren't opposed to sleeping with or being with other people. Michael doesn't mind, either, because...well, look at the list for yourself. Michael would be a massive hypocrite if he did mind. Also, Michael is confirmed to be a budding bisexual (though he has a bit of a preference toward women), so there'll be a few guys in the harem in one way or another (primarily through the aid of Michelle Verser, Michael's female form).**

 **Now then, with all of that taken care of, let's get on with the disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY NONE of the franchises mentioned in this story in any way, shape or form. All franchises mentioned are the rightful property of their rightful owners, even if I wanted to own them. And if I did own them, I'd be fucking rich (which, unfortunately, I'm not).**

 **With that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

 **BGMs:**

 **Classical Music - Morning Song _(YouTube it; posted by Patrick Ryan)_**

 **Circus Theme music _(YouTube it; posted by Kristopher Lambert)_**

 **Death Note OST - Low of Solipsism**

 **Propellerheads - Spybreak**

* * *

Greetings, my readers! My name is Michael Verser, the 'Aspect of Victory,' and I am what is known as a Multiverser!

You newcomers may be asking: what is a Multiverser? To those of you who asked, a Multiverser is a former human being turned demigod. What people call self-inserts, Multiversers are beings that possess Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence. They can exist in multiple realities at once, and can do whatever they want, limited by their own imaginations (and the rules of their master, The Multiverse).

Multiversers are practically immortal, choosing when they can allow themselves to die or be killed. However, they can still be killed by either an Antiverser (the natural enemy of a Multiverser), or a Multiverser of equal or greater power.

Also, practically **every** Multiverser has gained their status by dying in a rather violent manner (some more than others) when they were still human. While...annoying, we've come to accept it to a degree. Besides, the adventures that we've gone on since then have made up for it.

But still, every now and then, we need time to relax. A chance to catch our breath and spend time with our families. Not our real families, though, as we either A) cannot see them again because we're not allowed to go back to our home universes, or B) lost our families. No, I'm talking about the families we forged in our travels across the Multiverse, especially the women we fell in love with.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention: out of all the Multiversers, **10/11 of us** have harems. A bit of a byproduct of the fact that Multiversers produce **very** potent pheromones that make us more noticeable to those of the opposite gender (except for Prime Death, as he eliminated all testosterone from his being to avoid the curse). While that ability/curse can be **extremely** annoying, we were able to find others to fall in love with, who love us as well. Though while a good number of them are okay with the whole harem deal, there are the ones who are less so. However, they put up with it in order to be with the ones they love, though maintain a state of rivalry with others.

That's life, I guess.

Getting back on track: we Multiversers need time to ourselves, or we'd fall apart. Me? I decided to take a whole week off. So now, let's start my week off right, and show you what a "regular" week is like for this Multiverser!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Monday, Part 1**

* * *

 **(Play "Classical Music - Morning Song")**

The first sign of a new day came as rays of light shone through the curtains and onto my face. Groaning, I opened my eyes and reluctantly got up, taking in my dimly lit surroundings: a large, circular, king-sized bed with blue sheets and silver-white linings. The bed itself was built into a smooth, hard wood floor lay beneath, thus it was a part of the floor itself. A bookcase stood on the right side of the bed, filled with novels and DVDs. In front of me was a large glass window, with the sun shining in.

That was when I remembered where exactly I was: in one of my master bedrooms. Specifically, one of my master bedrooms in my Multiverser Mansion, located on Terra Infinitas.

Now, to you newcomers, Terra Infinitas is an artificially created garden world planet, made by Duncan Verser, the King of the Multiversers (and the most powerful of us all, as well as my mentor/older brother figure). Many times larger than Jupiter, it's made of seven levels, with the seventh serving as the area that Multiversers and their families reside.

We have our own mansions on this level, each built to our specifications. My mansion, for example, is...well, not really a "mansion" per se, but a mansion mixed with a castle. All of which is on an island.

The island in question is called Paradiso, formerly the island nation of Menagerie from Remnant. Due to...several circumstances out of my control, I ended up becoming the head of the place. First thing I did was make the entire island livable via my powers (as I was already exposed by that time), and inviting both humans and Faunus to co-exist in peace, creating the "Kingdom of Elpis." It could get shaky, but manageable.

And in case you're wondering: as for how the island wound up on Terra Infinitas...that's a story for another time.

Getting back to the place I lived on. There were three main areas for where everyone lived. The first was Guardian City, the primary living area for many on the island. A place for the city folk, it was a societal paradise protected at sea by the navy (both at sea and in the skies).

In the countryside was Menagerie Village, where those who preferred a more simpler lifestyle resided. Located in the outer areas of the city, it is the result of a mass rebuilding of the main settlement of Menagerie with aid from humans and Faunus alike.

Topping it all off was Mt. Rudania, the largest land mass on the island and the most heavily defended area. At the peak of the mountain was my home, Mirai Castle. Design-wise, it was a mixture of a nearly exact replica of Jay Gatsby's mansion from the 2013 film adaptation of _The Great Gatsby_ , mixed with the Gremory estate and Winterfell. And that's just on the outside. Inside, there are features such as a rather large kitchen (complete with a number of chefs) and pantry, a game room, living rooms, and multiple bedrooms for me and my rather large family to sleep in.

Said family might be more girls than boys, but it's a family nonetheless.

One big, semi-dysfunctional family.

Of course, the word 'bedroom' may be the wrong description to use. Using what I learned from visiting the _Star Destroyer_ \- the personal ship of another Multiverser- I decided to make everyone's rooms the size of a 3 to 4 bedroom apartment. After all, if we're all going to be living together, might as well make sure they're all getting enough living space.

* * *

Though out of everyone's rooms, mine was **definitely** the biggest. It was the size of a three floor penthouse suite, with multiple beds, a large shower and bath, and a home theater system. The bed I was sleeping in was located on the top floor of the penthouse, and said floor was extremely spacious. Spacious enough for a large group to remain up there.

I like to live large. It's one of my few vices since becoming a Multiverser.

Stirring awake even more, I noticed the smell of breakfast cooking. The scent woke me up fully, and with a snap of my fingers, I changed into my casual attire in the mansion: said attire being a bright red silk kimono with white as a secondary color and blue lining, to match my Multiverser attire.

Yeah, I like those colors. Sue me.

I took a look in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect, while also looking at myself: my hair was up to snuff, auburn red in the style of a shaggy mullet with sideburns (signs of Keith getting to me) and a streak of silver-white in the bangs. A streak of tanned skin over my left eye (mismatched against the rest of my sun-kissed skin, reaching down to my left arm for a jagged pattern. My eyes- the right one silver, with slight scarring around the socket, the other a brilliant gold with a small ring of hazel around it- blinked at they took everything in...particularly the slight scarring on my chest, and the small amount of red scales covering my chest.

I grinned at the sight, fangs slightly showing in my smile. "Alright, Michael, let's see what today has in store," I said to myself as I finally got the last of my drowsiness out of my system. **(A/N: Picture the voice of Will Friedle, voicing Lion-O from "Thundercats [2011]")**

Walking out the door, I came face to face with a certain individual.

 **(End "Classical Music - Morning Song")**

Said individual being the brown-eyed, dark-skinned beauty known as Chel, former resident/thief/con artist of the city of El Dorado. She was draped in a white and pink kimono, which wrapped snugly around her perky breasts, her thick thighs, and her beautifully wide hips, with her straight black hair reaching all the way to her bountifully big bottom. The mere sight of this smoking Latina bombshell's curvaceous body was enough to make any man turn their heads to get a better look at her. In her hands was a large plate of food, enough for a few people.

"Good morning, 'my lord'," she greeted with a playful bow, her full lips turned up in a smile.

I chuckled a bit. "Good morning to you too, 'dear mortal'," I playfully returned. Letting her in, I playfully smacked her ass as she walked in, receiving a yelp of happy surprise from her. In response, she added an extra sway of her hips as she brought the food to the bed, making sure I was watching. Joining her on the bed, I picked up a glass of milk as she ate some buttered toast. "So, what's the occasion?" I asked. "You don't normally make breakfast in bed."

"Well, considering that it's been a year to this day that you brought me and the boys here," she began, "I'd say that it's a special enough occasion."

That got me to cough on my drink. "Holy shit, today's-?!"

"Our anniversary, yes." She chuckled a bit, taking a bit of pleasure as I sweated nervously. "It's okay, Michael. I didn't expect you to remember. I mean, you've had a lot on your plate, recently."

I smiled, reminded of how understanding she is. "Well, I have time now," I responded. "So I'm going to make it up to you."

"Finish your breakfast first, dear," she said. "You can worry about that afterwards." I promptly did so, and we returned to our big breakfast.

Now, I should give some explanation as to how we met. To start, I first met her when I traveled to a world and befriended two con artists named Miguel and Tulio. The three of us- through a few misadventures involving their antics- we found our way to the fabled city of gold (along with our horse companion, Altivo).

During our time there (which began when we became seen as gods to the people while protecting Chel), the Latina beauty and I fell in love with each other while she went along with passing us off as gods. Of course, she was **extremely** surprised to discover that I actually am a god (as were Miguel and Tulio), but she was able to get used to it. Eventually, the five of us (and an armadillo I befriended named Bibo) left the city, and I brought them with me to Terra Infinitas.

Since then, they've been living in the mansion with the rest of the family, helping out with the others. Also, Chel's taken to flirting with me by treating me like a god, though it's with a tone of familiarity. To tell the truth, it can make for some **very** kinky roleplay.

Finishing up the last of the food, I sighed in contentment as I laid back on the mattress, a pleasant grin on my face. Noticing the bed shifting, I looked up and saw Chel kneeling in front of me. As she placed her hands on my knees, I asked "What're you doing?"

"Well," she began, her voice dropping to a sultry tone, "I just wanted to show 'my lord' how thankful I still am for saving me. And I don't see you arguing," she finished, her right hand gripping my hardening length through the cloth of my kimono.

Smirking, I replied "Well, why don't you show me how 'thankful' you are?"

Leaning close, she whispered "I think I will. After all...'I live to serve the gods'," as she planted her lips against mine.

 **LEMON START LEMON START LEMON START LEMON START LEMON START**

Wrapping my arms around her back, we moaned into each other's mouths, our tongues flicking against each the other as she continued to stroke my hardening member through the cloth. I groaned at the feeling of her grasp as she continued her ministrations. My grip tightened a bit as hers did, causing me to hold her closer against my chest.

Breaking apart briefly, I whispered "How badly do you want it?"

"So much it hurts." Our lips reconnected.

I began to rub her back, tracing it down and across her hips. Stroking them, I then palmed both of her back cheeks and squeezed. Hard.

That brought a throaty moan from Chel, who was now tracing her thumb across my 'head' and twisting a bit around the shaft. Breaking apart, her hand continued as she looked down at me, a familiar glint in her eyes. "You like this?" she asked in an almost innocent tone. The same tone that would always get me hard in an instant.

"Ooooh yeah," I moaned. "You really know what you're doing."

She giggled. "I live to serve the gods." She pulled at the sash around my waist, loosening the kimono enough so that she could move it away and reveal my naked body. As a result, my rod sprung straight up, pre-cum already beginning to drip out. "Mmm, nothing like morning wood," she said. "Especially when you get it up so fast." Chel brought both of her hand to their target, and continued to jerk me off. I groaned at the feeling of her soft hands working me off, their owner using them in an almost pious manner. She really was getting into the role.

I stretched out on the bed, getting comfortable as I watched her run her grip across my dick. "Let's see what you're hiding under there," I said.

Understanding, she let go of my throbbing rod, setting herself on her knees. Slowly, she reached up to grab the top of her kimono, sensuously removing it from her body to reveal her jiggling, perky breasts and her hardened, dark nipples. Taking them in her hands, she squeezed them teasingly and asked "You like?"

Chuckling, I said "They're as perfect as you, Chel." She blushed at the comment, then gasped as I palmed one of them in my hand. "Now then...who said you could stop?"

The dark-skinned temptress brought her hands back to work, gripping the shaft a bit tighter than before. The pressure was exquisite, and was making me breathe a bit harder. Wiping a bit of sweat that was forming, I saw how she licked her lips as she stared at it. I knew what she wanted.

"Suck," I ordered.

Smiling, she replied "You are too kind." Bringing herself down a bit, she opened her mouth and stuffed the first few inches in, sealing it behind her thick, juicy lips. I leaned back, moaning at the wet warmth of her mouth. Chel hollowed out her mouth, adding pressure as she pulled back to the tip, then pushed it in.

 **All** the way in.

My sight was filled with stars, a result of her deep throating my meaty pole all at once. It was really impressive how she was able to take all 12 inches of it in one go, and I was not complaining in the least. Her tight, hot throat was now crushing my dick, while her face pressed up against my pelvis. She brought her brown eyes up to mine, her gaze darkened by lust as she gave an eye-smile.

Chel carefully dragged herself back, taking it out only halfway before slowly pushing it right back in, all in a dragging manner. She repeated the action, over and over, worshiping my cock as she worked the meaty rod over.

I sat up a bit, getting more comfortable as I watched her work. Placing my right hand on top of her head, I guided her actions as she began to speed up a bit. The only sounds in the room were my heavy breathing and the wet ***shluck* *shluck* *shluck*** that came from my dick being buried in her throat.

Taking my cannon out slowly with an audible ***POP*,** she began to jack me off with her left hand. She lowered herself even more to my balls, licking them sensuously in tandem with her hand's work. Her moans resonated on the walls as she tasted my balls, taking one of them into her mouth and sucking on it

Chel's tongue danced across my ball sac as she sucked and moaned, while she continued her work with my shaft. After about a minute or two, she switched over to the other testicle, repeating her earlier actions on the ball in question. Every time her tongue licked at me, I moaned audibly, letting her know she was doing great.

Deciding to add into the experience, I leaned forward and palmed one of her breasts in my hand. I started to play around with the dark orb of flesh, squeezing it and playing with her hardened nipple in tandem. She really enjoyed it, if her moans were any indication.

Soon, she removed her full lips from my ball sac before licking my length from the hilt up. After a few more repeated licks, she swirled her tongue across the tip. A few seconds later, and she slowly brought me back into her mouth, hilting me all the way in her throat as she buried her face in my pelvis.

Even without having to read her mind, I could tell that Chel was seriously enjoying this. She was currently fondling my balls with one hand as she deep throated my shaft, working both parts of my junk over while using her free hand to finger herself. From the sound of it, it seemed like she was practically soaking by now, eager for what would come soon.

As she bent over a bit further, she mentally smirked as she showed off her ass, sticking it high into the air for me to see and shaking it. Watching that rump move to and fro while she went on with her work, intent on making me finish first. Unfortunately for me, it seemed that I would.

 _'3, 2, 1...'_

I felt confusion (and a bit of frustration) as she pulled away, my dick twitching in the cool air as it glistened with her spit. Looking up, she licked her lips while smirking, making me frown. "I thought you wanted me to cum?"

"Oh, I do. But not in **that** hole." Spreading her legs open a bit more, she allowed her kimono to fall off herself, revealing the entirety of her naked body for me to behold. Her pussy was practically drooling, if the liquid running down her thighs were any indication.

I swear, all this time, and the sight of her bare body always got me excited.

Spreading the labia apart, she said "I want it in **this** hole."

I felt my 'little friend' twitch in anticipation. Smiling, I leaned back and pushed my dick down, saying "I don't know if I **should** now, though…"

Playing along, she inquired "Oh, really? Because I know for a fact that you want to~."

I pretended to think it over a bit, stroking myself off and teasing her at the same time. That was when I noticed the glint in her eyes. Without words, she communicated that she knew how to have me make up for forgetting our anniversary.

"Okay then," I began, "what do you like me to do?"

She smiled lovingly, then answered.

"I want you to make me a mother. **Now."**

...

...

...

"...What?"

"You heard me. I want to be a mother," she continued, stroking her outer lips as she spoke. "The mother of the child of the man I love."

I gulped nervously, though didn't show it. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this later."

Smiling brightly, she was reminded of how much I cared for her. "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, I smiled a bit and said "Alright, then. Though you'll have to work for it, first."

Her smile reminded me of why I fell for her. She was free spirited, spoke her mind, and had a heart as gold as the city she came from. Plus, there was the fact that she was one of the first to get me to calm down during one of my first...'episodes'. Story for another day.

Getting herself back into the role, she asked "What does 'my lord' wish of me, then?"

I smirked. "Bounce on my cock."

Bringing herself over, she positioned her entrance directly over my pole of flesh. She took hold of it, guided it to her lips where I felt her heat. With a groan of pleasure, she pushed herself down as I sunk into her hot, slick and tight box.

Chel and I groaned out loud at the familiar feelings, though hers were in a bit of discomfort from her womb being crushed a bit. Her hot, tight, juicy hole spasmed almost immediately after insertion, making her orgasm on the spot and sending her juices trickling down my penis.

We stayed there for a few moments, getting reacquainted with each other in the most intimate of fashions, before she placed her hands on my chest. "Get ready for me to rock your world, baby," she whispered sultrily. Using my chest as leverage, she lifted her hips up, then brought them back down as she began her sinful dance.

Up and down, up and down, she moved her large hips slowly. Her actions left us savoring each and every moment. Her slick walls caressing me as my rod filled her every time. Sweat was beginning to drip off of us, our breathing becoming heavier.

Said sweat was matting her hair a bit, making it stick to her as she fucked me. I pushed it out of the way of her face, looking directly at her as we made love. Our gazes locked to each other, the passion in our eyes matched by the increasing movements of her hips.

"God, damn!" I groaned. "Is this as good for you, Chel?"

 _"Ooooh, sí, papi,"_ she moaned. When she started speaking in Spanish, you know you're doing something right. That was more evident as she picked up her movements, moving up and down like a piston as she rode me. _"Oh Dios. Oh, eso se siente tan bien! ¡Más más más!"_

In response, I began to thrust upwards, meeting her own thrusts about halfway. The sounds of flesh clapping against flesh echoed throughout the room, lost in a cacophony of bestial moans and cries of pleasure. I reached down and grabbed hold of her ass once again, using it as leverage as I thrust into her tight netherlips.

As our pelvises collided in tandem, her pussy clenched me tighter than before, undulating as she rode out another orgasm. Even then, I continued to pound into her, making her cry out even more and even louder. As a result, she threw her head back, her face in a state of bliss as she screamed to the heavens.

Her current position made her stick out her soft, perky breasts, which bounced in tandem with my penis' thrusts. Reaching up, I cupped both of those globes of dark gold and squeezed, causing Chel to gasp in pleasure. She placed her hands on top of mine, keeping my hands on her chest as she started her own thrusts back up again. "You like my breasts, papi?" she moaned in that sensual voice of her.

I grunted in pleasure, saying "Damn right I do. Hell, I love everything about you Chel. I love your drop dead sexy body." I glided my hands across her body. "I love your beautiful voice." She moaned melodically. "I love your wonderful eyes, your sharp wit. I love your laugh, your kindness. I...I love **you,** Chel."

Her heart fluttered, both from my words and from the sensation of my cockhead pushing past her cervix, burying itself in her womb. "Say it again."

I felt a familiar sensation down below, in response to entering her deepest depths. "I love you, Chel," I repeated, speeding up my thrusts alongside her own.

Her pussy clenched, preparing for another orgasm. "Again."

That sensation grew into a familiar tightening in my balls. "I love you, Chel."

Her breathing grew faster, her grip a bit tighter. "Again!"

The tightening grew. "I love you, Chel!"

Our thrusts became harder. _"Again!"_

The heat became hotter. _"I love you, Chel!"_

 ** _"Again!"_**

 ** _"I love you, Chel!"_**

 **"AGAIN!"**

 **"I…Love…You…C…CHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!"**

And as one, we reached the heavens, screaming in shared euphoria.

Her slick walls spasmed once again, crushing my dick as she rode out one of the largest orgasms she's ever had. In response, I shot ropes of hot, highly potent sperm into her awaiting womb. Add in that my cock was keeping every ounce of my load from spilling out, and we were even more in ecstasy as the warm sperm heated her core.

Looking down, Chel was in a state of bliss. However, I saw that she was also crying. Crying tears of happiness. She bent down, cupping my face with her hands as she brought me in for another passionate lip lock, one that I returned as I wiped away her tears.

We stayed like that for another minute and a half, until finally, I fired the last of my load into her now stuffed womb. Even then, we remained as we were, unwilling to let each other go.

Separating to breath, Chel panted "I...love you...too...Michael." With a smile, I held her close to me, our naked bodies covered in sweat as our breathing calmed down.

However, we soon noticed something: I was still hard.

With a mischievous smile, I said "You know...maybe we should keep going. You know, to make sure that you **do** end up pregnant."

Smiling in return, Chel responded "What did you have in mind?"

Kissing her forehead, I responded "This." Without pulling out of her, I managed to turn her over onto her hands and knees, causing her to balance herself a bit. Realizing what I had in store, she smirked as she brushed her hair across her left shoulder, revealing her bare back and her beautifully big ass.

Leaning down, I began to kiss her back as I pulled out, then slowly pushed back in. We were still sensitive from our last orgasm, so we had to take it slow for now. Not that we were complaining.

In and out, in and out, I slowly repeated myself as I continued to worship her back. I casually worked my way up, reaching her shoulder blades, all the way up to the crook of her neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close as I buried my face in the right side of her neck.

This, combined with the slow fucking, made Chel moan audibly as she brought her right hand up, holding onto my head as she pushed back against my pelvis. The soft sounds of her butt and my lap colliding reached our ears, making our hearts beat a bit harder. Her breasts swaying to and fro only added to the eroticism, making me hold onto them as we moved against each other.

I brought myself out of her neck, looking at her with a burning desire as equal as her own. We kissed once more, our tongues dancing with each other as our thrusts began to pick up the pace, increasing ever so gradually. Within a minute, we had reached an even tempo, with my dick sliding in and out of her pussy as she pushed back, trying to get as much in as she could.

I picked myself up, holding onto her wide hips as I picked up in my thrusts. This made Chel moan even louder, and began to speak in Spanish again. _"Ay, papi. Ah, sí, a la mierda. A la mierda que coño. A la mierda como usted lo posee."_

Chuckling, I responded "Don't mind if I do." That said, I began to thrust even harder, now going in and out of her like a piston. She stopped trying to match my thrusts, and was now just enjoying the ride.

Her moans became gasps, broken apart between thrusts as I continued to plow into her. Looking down, I watched as her juicy ass cheeks jiggled and rippled, which made me go a bit faster. I palmed both of her cheeks, squeezing them hard as I continued to fuck her brains out.

About seven minutes later, her arms gave out, causing her to fall face first into the mattress. Laying on her left cheek, she continued to wail lustfully as I pounded her like a drum, bent over her the entire time. This new angle allowed me to completely bury myself in her, which brought both of us a great amount of pleasure.

Chel's tongue was now hanging out, her face practically fucked silly as I kept up the pace. Soon, we both felt a familiar sensation pooling in our loins. Which meant it was time to finish things up. Spreading her legs apart, I caused her to lay completely flat on the bed while I began to fuck her in a push-up position.

Soon, the sensations became too much for either of us to handle. I managed to hold it in for about fifteen more thrusts, but as soon as her pussy tightened up again, I let go.

My second load of the day began to pour into her depths, mixing in with the load from earlier and her own orgasm, sending us into another state of bliss. Every now and then, I felt my hips jerk as I tried to bury myself a little bit more into her, though I was impeded by her buttocks cushioning my hips. After another minute or so, I pulled out of her, allowing my seed to pour out slowly from her well-fucked hole. Lying next to Chel, I whispered "Happy Anniversary, Chel," kissing her softly.

Kissing back, she whispered "Happy Anniversary, Michael."

 **LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END**

* * *

 **Two Hours (And Seven More Rounds) Later...**

* * *

After Chel finally fell asleep, I tucked her into the bed and left a double behind to keep her company in case she woke up. I wanted to stay a while longer, but I still had things to do today.

Such as checking in to see how things were going in the kitchen and dining hall.

Now, this wouldn't be the first time I've left behind a double for one of my lovers. In fact, that's something I regularly do, so that they won't feel lonely or forgotten. Still, they all agree that while they really like the doubles I leave for them, they love the 'original' even more.

Which is something that I agree with, as while I get all of the knowledge and experience that my doubles receive, nothing beats experiencing it firsthand.

Back on track. As I continued my walk towards the dining hall, a door opened up, revealing two dishelved-looking individuals walking out, both with well-pleased faces (though one was heavily blushing).

One was a young woman with light mint-green hair with a ponytail at the back; smooth, flawless medium-brown skin; and a pair of dark red eyes. Standing at 5'8'' in height, she didn't have anything clothing covering her body, except for the bedsheets she had covering herself. If one were to look underneath, they would find a lithe body with CC-cup breasts, a voluptuous ass, and a bulging abdomen.

The other individual was an eternally nineteen year old, blonde-haired young woman, with pale skin and glowing, blood red eyes. Unlike her compatriot, the latter woman was fully exposed without any shame, revealing her shapely figure: said figure including her well-endowed chest, a plump derriere with wide hips, and a perfectly formed left arm made up of a black, metallic-yet-organic substance.

Noticing me, their faces lit up as they said "Morning, Michael."

Taking them in my arms, I kissed them both on the lips. "Morning, Emerald. Morning, Seras."

Emerald Sustrai, a Huntress-in-training and former associate of the individual known as Cinder Fall, as well as one of the first of my lovers to become pregnant with my kid.

Seras Victoria, a full-fledged vampire and operative of the Hellsing Organization. She was sired by the OG vampire himself, Alucard, and is by far one of the best sharpshooters I know.

Both of them are women I love, and they are **each** willing to kick ass (especially mine) if they get pissed off. Word to the wise: never get in their way when they get their 'monthly visit.'

I still get nightmares.

Acting like I just took notice of their attires, I cheekily asked "Great night, eh?" Emerald blushed even more heavily, while Seras chuckled sheepishly.

"Michael," Emerald warned, "I will seriously hurt you if you keep this up."

To those of you who aren't yet caught up (and decided to read this before other stories), Emerald and I first met when I decided to go to the world of RWBY with a friend **(A/N: See VindictiveDunc's "MLTI VRSE" for more details)**. While there, I encountered the red eyed thief, and...well, we accidentally ended up falling for each other. Before finding out we were technically enemies.

And that was before I found out I accidentally got her pregnant.

After a certain incident with an enemy of mine, Emerald and I grew closer to each other after discovering the truth about who and what I was. At the same time, she also became possessive and jealous, to the point where she even merged with another version of herself in order to stay close to me **(A/N: Full details are further revealed in the future of Crazy Cakes 23's story "The Multiverser: AACEing It")**. After the events in that world, however- during which she realized how cruel her leader truly was- she finally decided to break away from Cinder's group, and support the Multiversers. Especially after everyone discovered that Cinder was using her- threatening the kids she carried with her during the merge- to try and control me for a while.

Getting back to the present: after taking the message, I nodded. "Still, though...shouldn't you put something on, Seras?"

"Why should I?" she asked, arms outstretched. "I've got nothing to hide, and everything to give. Just ask Emmy here," she finished, lightly smacking her ass and getting her to yelp in embarrassed shock.

Fighting down the blood rush, I sighed a bit.

Before continuing on, I'd like to give some background to the relationship Seras Victoria and I have. It all started when I was on a mission with Alucard to the village that Seras was stationed at. After big red successfully turned her into a vampire, I managed to convince him and Integra to allow the newest member of Hellsing to undergo psychiatric evaluation. Honestly, it really unnerved me that Seras was thrown into that life with both the trauma of her parent's murders, having to go through losing all of her friends in that vampire attack, and the trauma of dying and getting turned into a vampire. I was not going to let her snap (especially when she found out the truth of me being a Multiverser).

So after getting a top notch therapist, and some required sessions for her, the young vampire began to make some serious headway into making sure she faced her inner demons. Eventually, she was declared fit for active service, and was assigned to Alucard and I, acting as support alongside Rip (oh, and she was sure shocked to discover we had a former Nazi under our command).

Our little group was in charge of taking care of different vampire threats, including the True Vampire known as Incognito. It was from him and his so-called 'master' that we had first learned of the group known as Millennium, and their war against Alucard. It was during that time that Seras and I started to become close, helped along by Pip and his boys (which annoyed me to no end with their teasing). Although it wasn't until Millennium's assault on London that Seras- thinking that might've been the end for us- confessed her feelings for me.

And a few days after the battle was finished, I returned them back.

The amount of sex we had that night...any normal man would've needed some serious medical attention afterwards. Of course, in the end, I accidentally did...something...when we first made love, and Seras just ended up completely losing all sense of decency and modesty in her body. As such, she became **much** more open with her desires. So much so, that I had to be careful whenever I introduce anyone new to the family, as she might end up having her way with them if given the chance.

It's both a blessing, and a curse.

Figuring that I wouldn't be able to convince her, I just decided to let her be (though I did form clothes for Emerald). Noticing that she was now clothed- those clothes being a loose, light green top and a pair of black shorts- Emerald let the sheets drop, revealing her full form for all to see: a pair of wide hips, which had grown since our first meeting; CC-cup breasts, full and jiggly to the eye; and an ass that was thicker, rounder and juicier than it originally was when a teenager. All of which was the result of having given birth to a pair of twins (which Emerald was thankful for).

Beneath the shirt was a five month pregnant belly, the result of Emerald wanting to have another child with me. I smiled as I rubbed the protruding mound tenderly, enjoying the feeling of the baby kicking in response. "How'd the little tyke sleep?" I asked.

"Rather well, all things considered," Emerald replied, placing her right hand on mine (displaying her gold and emerald wedding ring). "Though I wouldn't be surprised if **someone's** best actions caused him to stir," she added, glaring a bit at Seras as she said so.

Nervously laughing, the vampire responded "Yeah, I might've gone a bit overboard last night. Still, I didn't hear-"

"Okay," I interrupted, not wanting to get into that at the moment, "let's go get something to eat."

The three of us began to make our way to the dining hall again, but not before Seras leaned in and whispered "I've got a surprise for you tonight."

Looking at her, I asked "What kind?"

With a smirk, she walked ahead and called back _"It's a se~cret~"_ in a sing-song tone. "Be by my study at 11 P.M., and make sure it's the original you that shows up." She then began adding a shake to her hips with each step. A sight that I intensely followed.

...Don't judge me.

"Oh, there you are, Michael!"

Hearing that, the three of us turned around to see a stunning sight. That sight being Velvet Scarlatina, a slender, brown-haired female Faunus with matching bunny ears, her skin a bit damp from having exited the shower room we passed by. She only had a white towel (embroidered with her personal emblem) wrapped around her body, which stopped halfway down her thighs and hugged her ample D-cup breasts tightly.

A sight that gave anyone attracted to girls a major nosebleed.

Giving her a hug and a kiss, I said "Morning, Velvet. Nice to see you up and about so early."

"Well, thanks to a certain **someone,** I didn't get much sleep," the rabbit Faunus spoke with a playful smile.

Chuckling sheepishly, I said "Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn't help it after seeing **this,"** I said, punctuating that last word by squeezing her juicy, supple ass cheeks through the towel.

"Oh, don't apologize, love," Velvet moaned. Nestling into my chest, she continued "You know I love it when you get rough with me."

"That she does," Seras threw in. "Loving the attire, by the way. Though maybe..."

Realizing that she was only in a towel, she blushed as she looked at me, wordlessly asking me to do something. With a snap of my fingers, the towel was replaced by her regular attire (which, these days, was a simple brown shirt with a pair of skinny jeans). "Thanks," she said to me.

"No problem. So, who's up for some grub?"

* * *

Soon, the four of us arrived at a big wooden door, which held the words 'Dining Hall' carved into the wood.

...Oddly enough, huddled on either side of the door were a few of my friends and one of my girlfriends: Miguel and Tulio on one side (both sat next to each other with thousand yard stares); the groaning form of Wally West/Kid Flash; and the shaking, curled up forms of Heather and Owen, fellow Total Drama champions. All of them were covered in pieces of food, with Altivo licking food off of Miguel.

Eyebrow raised, Velvet asked "What happened to you guys?"

Heather looked up shakily, her eyes appearing a bit traumatized. _"...Don't go in,"_ she whispered. Not gonna lie, that look unsettled us a bit.

Groaning, Owen said "Too...much...food..."

"I never thought I'd see something that intense," Wally muttered. "I was wrong...I was wrong..."

 **(Play "Circus Theme music")**

"Okay seriously, what-" I began, pushing the door inward to see what was happening. We entered expecting to see the sight of everyone enjoying breakfast.

Instead, we were treated to an all-out food fight...actually, more like a food war.

"...What...the fuck?"

Seriously, it looked like a war zone in here! Tables were shattered, and sounds of violence resounded in the hall. Many of the tables were arranged to resemble the trenches and bunkers of World War 1, which had people scuttling about to and fro. This was the kind of set up on both side of the room.

In between was a 'No Man's Land,' filled with 'corpses' strewn about and covered in food. On either side, people were shooting pieces of food toward each other, be it by hand or by well-crafted food guns and catapults. Both sides even had new batches of food coming in every moment, thus adding to the chaos.

"...Girls?"

"Yeah?" they all replied.

"...Duncan must **never** catch wind of this," I said with no nonsense in my voice. They merely nodded dumbly, trying to make sense of the sight before them.

Taking a deep breath, I calmly walked forward with the intent to end this peacefully.

And then I got a face full of pancakes. Which were covered in maple syrup.

...

...

...

Wiping the food from my face (and cleaning the syrup off), only one thought crossed my mind:

 _'This. Means. War.'_

 **(End "Circus Theme music")**

* * *

 **Twenty minutes of the most intense and epic of food fights later (which I cannot even show you, as any attempt to describe it would lessen how awesome it is)...**

* * *

"...So," I began, everyone now unconscious or kneeling at our feet after we unleashed a few large cans of whoop ass on them, "would someone care to explain what the hell happened?"

Nervously, the maple syrup-soaked figure of one Doreen Green, a.k.a. Squirrel Girl, raised her hand and answered "I, uh, I started it."

"And, uh...I helped," added Nora Valkyrie.

"...Well, that explains how it got out of control so damn fast," I muttered with a face palm. "Okay, so what do you lot have to say about this?" That question was directed to the 'suppliers' of the fight: the chefs.

'Black Leg' Sanji Vinsmoke, the kicking chef of the Straw Hat Pirates; Chef Hatchet, one of the meanest chefs I've ever known; and Ukyo Kuonji, an expert okonomiyaki chef, to name a few. Some of the people who I do **not** want to piss off when a meal is involved. And they were all kneeling in shame.

"To be honest, I don't even know how we got roped into it," Chef admitted. "One minute, I'm being forced by curly-brows to make 'appetizing' food," he said gesturing to Sanji, "and the next, I'm finding myself in flashback city, remembering my time in the war."

"Don't think I won't get you to tell me which war," Sanji replied. "You've been avoiding that question ever since you first brought it up!"

"And it's really getting on our nerves!" Ukyo threw in.

 **"Maggots!** I will **tell** you, when I'm **good and ready!"** the former army man bellowed.

 _ **"Enough!"**_ I cried out, my voice reverberating throughout the room and making everyone fall silent. "Now, I'm expecting **all of you** to have this cleaned up by lunchtime, which is in about two hours," I said to all guilty party members. "And heaven help you if it isn't done by then. Capiche?"

 _"Yes, sir,"_ they all sighed in monotone. With that said, they got up and started waking up the others, while a few began to get the place cleaned up.

Sighing in exhaustion, I muttered "It is **way** too early for me to be dealing with this shit."

Little did I know, at the time, that the events of that fight would reach certain...ears...by the end of the week. Which, in turn, would lead to Terra Infinitas entering its very first Food War. If I had known at the time...well, let's just say I'd have been extremely well prepared.

In the meantime, I had to put up with the shenanigans of everyone living under the same roof. As well as making sure I spent time with everyone. Speaking of which...

"What the heck happened here?" Turning to the source of the voice, the red-haired beauty known as Jessica Rabbit walked into the room in surprise. A tall, voluptuous and curvy woman with large breasts, broad hips, a peach-shaped ass, and a narrow waist, she wore a red strapless and backless dress that placed her cleavage on display and possessed a thigh high slit, as well as a pair of purple opera gloves and red pumps. She possessed red hair that covered her right eye, full red lips, long & thick eyelashes, lavender eye-shadow, and seductive-looking, half-lidded eyes (which were slightly widened in shock at the sight before her. She went on to ask "Did someone plant a food bomb or something?"

 _"Food fight,"_ Emerald, Velvet, Seras and I responded in unison.

"Ah," she said, as if it were a common occurrence. Which it was.

"Yep. So, apart from that, what would you like to do today?" I asked them.

"Well, other than your surprise for tonight, Lady Integra needs us for Hellsing-related stuff," Seras responded first. Sagging a bit, she added "With our luck, some of our agents accidentally caused a panic when they got too close to Yokai Academy. Or the other mythical creature territories. **_Again."_**

The sound of my palm colliding sharply with my face- resulting in a reddened patch of skin on my forehead- was all the response I could give to that. Sighing, I said "Might as well sort that out first. Though you do realize that you're going to have to get dressed for the meeting, right?"

"I know," she sighed.

Turning my attention to Jessica, the cartoon songstress responded "Dinner at _The Victor's Spoils_. Plus...maybe a little fun tonight?" she added sultrily.

My heart beat in anticipation at the thought. "Sounds good," I nodded. "Velvet?"

Not responding right away, the rabbit Faunus fidgeted around a bit as her cheeks lit up in embarrassment. Finally, she asked "Um...I was...actually hoping if...well...w-we could do that thing we did on our first double date with Coco? I-If that's okay with her?"

...As if I wasn't worked up enough from Jessica, that request really got the engine running. Blushing myself, I said "Y-Yeah, okay. I can see if she's up for that." Looking over at Emerald, I noticed she looked a bit irritated at the request. Even now, while she's okay with sharing me with the others, she's...well, still competitive with the others as well. "If you want, you can join in too, Em."

I bet she was thankful for her dark skin, as she was feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. Even though she's used to her bisexuality now, she still got nervous from being with more than one girl at once. "Uh, well...i-if that's okay with them, sure," she responded nervously.

"I'm sure they won't mind," I said. Turning to the others, I called out "Once you're done, let me know if there's anything the rest of you guys want to do as well!"

That got 'em working a bit harder.

* * *

After I parted ways with Velvet, Jessica, Emerald and Seras for the time being, I wandered through the mansion in order to figure out what to do. I had some time to kill before my date tonight, so I might as well find something.

"Now, all that remains is what to do right now," I said to myself.

Walking into one of the recreational rooms, I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. "Guess who~?" a sultry voice whispered in my ear.

Chuckling, I replied "I'm going to guess...Eris?"

The hands removed themselves from my sight. "Good guess," she said as she floated in front of me, revealing the form of Eris, the Goddess of Discord and Chaos from _Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas._ Her yellow eyes shone with mischief, as if she had something planned for any unlucky soul that caught her attention.

In this case, me.

"So, what've you been up to?" I asked.

"Oh, you know me," she waved off. "Places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal...you know how it is."

I sweat-dropped a bit at that. "I know I'm trying to be more understanding about the stuff you do, but could you please not-"

"Relax, Michael, it was another _Twilight_ universe I happened upon." Her face contorting in disgust, she continued "And the inhabitants in this one acted so irritatingly, that they actually deserved what was coming to them."

"...Well...as happy as our resident vampires will be to hear that...and as relieved- a little bit- as I am...could you **please** try to tone that stuff down?" I asked.

Chuckling, she simply said "Michael, I'm an entity of chaos, handpicked by Duncan to act as his agent against forces he deems worthy of my wrath, as well as your lover...I think I'm capable of holding back."

I stared at her, deadpanned. "Guatemala," was my only answer.

She winced, remembering that particular fiasco. "Okay, **most** of the time," she amended.

I sighed. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: how the hell did I manage to end up being in a relationship with Eris, especially after she tried to destroy Syracuse? Funny story, actually...

* * *

 **Flashback:**

* * *

 **(Play "Death Note OST - Low of Solipsism")**

There I was, standing alongside Sinbad, Marina and Proteus, having saved the latter's life and the former preparing to take his place on the execution block. That is, until we were left staring at the gigantic goddess towering before us.

And man, was she **pissed.**

 ** _"How_** **dare _you?!"_** she demanded. **_"Everything was going perfectly, and now...you do_ this!"** she stated, knocking the execution block into the sea.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy, Eris!" I cried out. "Sinbad proved you wrong! Get over it already!" That was apparently the wrong thing to say. As soon as I said that, she turned her head to me so fast, a normal person would've gotten whiplash. Her glaring gaze narrowed, and I could feel my courage shrink a little.

 **"You..."** she growled. **_"Ever since_ you _showed up, he's tried to change. Trying to prove he_ isn't _a black-hearted liar and-!"_**

"Wait a minute," Sinbad interrupted, realizing what she just said. As well as their agreement. "I didn't lie. I came back! That's why you're here, this is a part of your test. I told the truth! And wasn't there something about being _bound for all eternity?"_ he finished smugly.

Raging, Eris moved to crush him...before an 'X' formed over her heart, preventing her from following through. Reluctantly, she opened her hand, revealing the Book of Peace.

"Well now, this has **got** to be embarrassing for you, Eris," I stated with a chuckle.

That's when I realized I fucked up again, as she turned to look at me...and smirked one of the most bone-chilling smirks I'd seen outside of Duncan's training. **_"I may be bound by my agreement to Sinbad...but I have no such agreement with you,"_** she said wickedly.

Everyone looked at me, before taking a few steps away from my position. I gulped audibly, realizing that I was screwed.

...But then, a lightbulb went off in my head. I still had a way out of this.

Grinning, I confidently began "Well then...how about we make a deal?" That caught her attention. "You don't like me, I get it. You want to hurt me in ways I can't even imagine. Or even want to imagine."

 ** _"Are you going somewhere with this?"_** she asked in a bored tone.

"What I'm saying is this: how about we make this interesting? You and me, duking it out right here and now. If I win, you leave me be, and never take any form of revenge against Sinbad and the others."

She went over this info ** _. "And if_ I _win?"_**

"Well...you can do whatever you want with me. And I won't try to back out of the deal."

That got Eris to smirk, a plot forming in her head. **_"Okay then...how about I sweeten the deal a bit? If I win, I get to do absolutely anything, and I annihilate Sinbad and his friends."_**

Everyone tensed a bit at that, me included. "And if... **I** win?"

She chuckled. **_"If you win...then you get_ me."**

I felt my eyes widen at that. A moment of silence passed. "...By that, you mean...?"

 ** _"I mean, you can have me as a lover."_**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Yeah, it took me a little bit to process that.

"You're...you're serious?"

In response, she crossed her heart once more. **_"Thing is, though...you_ won't _win. Which makes this all the sweeter. Honestly, though, what do you have to lose?"_**

Looking over my shoulder, I silently asked the others _'What should I do?!'_

In response, the stunned people silently (and a bit fearfully) responded _'Just go along with it!'_

Mulling it over in my head, I realized there wasn't any other way out. Sighing in defeat, I crossed my heart as well, saying "Deal." That said, I stepped out into the sea and grew to her size.

With a sadistic grin, she asked **_"Any last words?"_**

"Yeah. Seeing as I don't have much of a chance in winning- even with my powers- I won't have any regrets in quoting my brother in case I **do** win."

 ** _"Oh? And what is it you wish to quote?"_** she inquired.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to charge her and say one of the most embarrassing things I had ever said in my life. Then I exhaled, and opened my eyes, filled with determination. **"Get ready to ride my dick all night long, sweet cheeks!"** With that said, I leaped forward.

Those words caught her off guard...for about half a second. After that, she grinned savagely, and prepared to end me.

 **(End "Death Note OST - Low of Solipsism")**

* * *

All in all, the fight was epic in scale. I would like to recount it, but it was so epic in scale, that any and all attempts to write it down would've made it seem less in comparison.

Long story short: I eventually beat Eris with one hell of a punch, the Book of Peace was opened again, and I ended up gaining the Goddess of Discord and Chaos as a lover.

Though a bit irked by losing twice in one day, Eris was a woman of her word. Afterwards, I decided to explain everything about me to her, and introduced her to Duncan. When I suggested that she use her abilities to her desires for our side, she instantly got rid of any grudges she held against me.

She took me to bed that night.

 _And kept me there for **one whole month.**_

...I had the feeling that she hadn't gotten any in quite a while.

I would always shudder as I recalled all of the therapy I needed afterwards. As well as all of the nosebleeds I got from recalling what we did. I was lucky to have been able to access Tantric energy to sustain myself, or else I might've ended up with some **serious** malnutrition.

Ah well. What I went through with her was completely worth the pain, both physical and mental.

* * *

 **Flashback End:**

* * *

Finishing my trip down memory lane, I then brought my attention to the goddess sitting on the couch, looking at me like a predator to prey. Gulping nervously, I asked "So, uh, what's on your mind?"

"Well, not much," she drawled. "I'm just feeling a bit lonely, really."

Oh, I knew where this was going.

"But I'm holding off, for now." Noticing the surprise on my face, she elaborated "I'm just waiting for the right moment this week to break you in some more."

That wasn't a good sign. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, a bit of fear in my voice.

She smirked. _"Sorry, no spoilers~"_ Yeah, I wasn't going to like this. Pulling me down next to her, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy some time with you, though."

I smiled a bit, leaning onto her shoulder as she tensed up. She sighed, and began counting down. At the same time, I heard a loud series of footsteps stomping their way towards us.

"3, 2, 1..."

 ***BANG***

The door slammed open, revealing the pissed off visages of Panty Anarchy, her sister Stocking, Scanty Daemon, and **her** sister Kneesocks, all standing in the damaged doorway. Every one of them looked a bit singed, and all were equally pissed off (if their brandished weapons weren't enough of a clue). **"WHERE IS SHE?!"** they cried out at once.

Looking over at her, I asked "What did you do?"

Sheepishly, she admitted "I...may have placed some of your explosive tags in their rooms, and toned them down enough to singe them."

I face palmed. Hard.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

After avoiding the shit storm that Eris nearly caused, I wandered the halls checking in on the others living here. They were all doing their own thing, though there were some that asked me to help them out.

To name a few: Zangya wanted me to spar with her (loser does whatever the winner wants, if you catch my drift); Glynda had a mountain of paperwork that I needed to help her out with, most of it schoolwork; Integra had to go over some operations that Hellsing had recently undertaken; Natasha and Gamora had to be calmed down after Quill accidentally ticked them off (again); and Jennifer, Matt and Phoenix had an upcoming trial they needed to go over with me, considering I was being sued in the Marvel Universe (again) for bogus charges (again).

All in all, kind of a slow day. Now, I was going to meet one of the most powerful of my lovers.

Knocking on the door, I opened up and asked "You here, Gali?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," a young voice called out. "Just some stomach pains."

Fully walking in, I chuckled at the sight of a girl who appeared to be eighteen to nineteen years old with long black hair, purple eyes and rectangular pupils. She was wearing a purple sundress and clutching a waste basket, pressing it as softly as possible against her swollen belly. This person was Galacta (or Gali), the daughter of Galactus. A planet eater like her dad, she preferred to eat planets without sentient life inhabiting them.

I first met her during one of my most recent (mis)adventures as Spider-Man, when I accidentally found myself flung onto another planet. Said planet happened to be one that Gali was feasting on at the time. She managed to sense my arrival in time to stop, and was kind enough to bring me back home (as a way of saying 'Sorry I almost ate you', I suppose). After that, we kept in touch with each other, she and I hit it off, and eventually we ended up dating each other.

Which, of course, led to us eventually having sex. Which in turn led to her getting knocked up (ironically on her eighteenth birthday, the day I deflowered her). Suffice it to say, Galactus was not amused. However, Earth is under Gali's protection, so he can't exactly devour it in retaliation.

Back to the present, Gali had finished with another session with the waste basket, and was looking a bit green in the face. "Seriously, Michael, I blame you for this," she said gesturing to her abdomen. "These food cravings are making me so sick to my stomach that I'm throwing up some of the food I eat!"

"...You do know that you can eat planets, right?" I pointed out. "You don't have to limit yourself to mortal food."

"I know, but you make the best cookies **ever!"** she whined. "What's your secret?!"

"Aunt May's family recipe" I replied with a smile. "It took her a long time to trust me enough with it."

"Can't you tell me? I mean, I'm practically a part of the family too, you know."

"Sorry, it has to be earned."

She pouted. "Meanie. By the way, have you seen Wanda around?"

 ***BAMF***

"Present!" an energetic voice called out from the cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, two feminine individuals were shown. Said individuals were Wanda Wilson (a.k.a. Lady Deadpool) and Cindy Moon (a.k.a. Silk), each of the two heroines carrying bags filled with ice cream.

Setting her bags down, Cindy said "Fifty containers of ice cream, as requested. You're just lucky that most of it is going towards the little guy in there, or I'd be concerned for you."

"Your concern is appreciated, Cin," the cosmic heroine noted. "Though the only thing you should be concerned about is if my hunger gets too great. I might accidentally eat a part of the planet again if that happens."

"Please don't," I pleaded. "I'm still getting flak from the last time that happened. You ate an entire wing of Duncan's mansion!"

"It was uninhabited by anything!" she defended.

"Not the point!"

"And like that, I think it's time we calm down a bit," Cindy cut in before a fight broke out. Even now, she was still having trouble with arguments, and tries her best to stop them before they happen **(A/N: Canon; Cindy really cannot handle arguments, due to spending her whole life without any kind of personal conflict)**.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Hero," Wanda faux whispered. "And thanks for pointing that out, too," she said with a glare, not noticing the odd looks she was receiving. "...Oh..."

We were used to her eccentricities by this point, though it was still odd to see. Shaking that off, I said "So, how're things?"

"Stopped three bank robberies in a row," Cindy said. "Literally. Three, in, a row."

"I recently stopped by Dr. Mercer's lab for a quick bite," Gali added. "He gave me a bunch of samples of Blacklight. It was like a fine wine," she said with a glazed look in her eyes.

"And I managed to track down one of the Friends of Humanity's cells," Wanda finished. "Suffice it to say, they're now regretting their choices in life."

"Quite," I nodded. "Scum like them brought that on themselves."

"On that we can agree," Cindy and Gali said at once. We all chuckled a bit at that, until settling down in comfortable silence, watching TV in peace.

...Until the girls nodded knowingly. "You know," Gali trailed off, rubbing my shoulders in a familiar way, "I think we can do something other than sit around watching TV."

Smiling up at her, I asked "Got any ideas?"

"Well..." Cindy trailed off, wiggling her hips a bit, "I can think of a few things to keep all of us occupied. You game, boo?"

"...You ask that as if there's any other option," I noted. Seems like they planned this.

And I willingly fell right into it.

"Common courtesy." With that said, she pulled me down onto the couch with Gali and Wanda for an epic make-out session.

Turning to face the readers, the female fourth-wall breaker said "Sorry readers, you're not seeing this action, due to the intensity of it."

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

* * *

Sighing in contentment, I made my way to the kitchen to make myself something **big** to eat, to replenish the energy I burned in that surprise session. To my pleasant surprise, the dining hall was actually spotless. _'The others can really do a great job, if they put their minds to it,'_ I thought to myself.

After gathering up some slices of steak and potatoes, I sat down to eat and regain my strength after all that I just did. Seriously, I don't know how they even manage to keep up like that.

{Well, their inhuman stamina certainly helps,} came a voice in my head. Materializing next to me was a Caucasian man in his 30's with steel blue eyes and black hair. He wore a two-piece light gray suit, with a white dress shirt and a black tie. Completing his look was a glass of scotch in his left hand. {That and the fact you pretty much upped their endurance.}

 _'Fair enough. Morning, Sterling. What's new in there?'_

Yeah, you read that right. For those who are new to Multiversers, I have Sterling Archer living in my head. A side effect of becoming him, along with countless other individuals in the Multiverse. They don't really disappear, only become a part of my subconscious. While they could sometimes be annoying, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Besides, seeing people like Sterling arguing with others like Ben Tennyson makes for some extremely hilarious conversations.

{Well, for starters,} the world's deadliest spy began, {Shiro-kun tried to start another mass fight. Masamune and Kuro-jiji wiped the floor with him, though.}

I sighed, finishing off my meal. _'Idiot.'_

{Hey, I have to put up with that shit on a daily basis,} Sterling shot back in annoyance. {Can't you just, I don't know, give him his own personal place away from the rest of us?}

 _'That defeats the purpose of why I have you all interact,'_ I replied. _'Whenever there's a fight, everyone from you guys to myself fight at top form when we're all synchronized. And a daily interaction helps with that.'_

An irritated expression crossed his face as he hefted up his right foot. {Tell that to my burnt silk socks,} he said, wriggling a sock that was, indeed, burnt.

 _'Yeah, well- Wait, why do you even wear silk socks, anyway?'_ I asked.

{...Is that a trick question?}

 ***BOOM!***

{...Oh, what the hell?! That was in one of the bars!}

 _'How do you even **know** that?!'_ I asked incredulously.

{I'm a booze-hound, remember?! Now go! Fix the problem!} And with that, he faded back into my mind. Leaving me to go to the source of the explosion.

 **(Play "Propellerheads - Spybreak")**

Instantly arriving in an empty hallway via omnipresence, I heard a few blasts of energy coming from behind a pair of lacquered red doors with 'Tap Room' engraved in gold. "*sigh* Gonna be one of those today," I muttered in annoyance. Deciding to get this out of the way, I pulled open the doors to-

 ***Spider-Sense: DODGE, BITCH!***

 **-Slo-Mo-**

Time slowed down instantly, allowing my widened eyes to watch as a ball of lavender energy slowly inched toward my face. At that moment, I was thankful as hell that I started using my Spider-Man powers again recently, and made a mental note to take Peter out of my head to let him loose on the town.

If only to laugh at the others' anger at not getting a turn out.

Instantly reacting, I leaned back as if I were doing the limbo. In my altered perception of time, I felt the heat from the ball as it zoomed right over my nose, and crashing through the window behind me.

Looking back up, I felt my eyes bug out as another pair of lavender energy shots rushed forward. Leaping into the air, I propelled my body in between the shots, spinning through them as I landed in the room. Before any other shots could come my way, I leaped to the right behind a ruined table.

 **-Slo-Mo End-**

 **(End "Propellerheads - Spybreak")**

 **"Say that again!"** a raging feminine voice roared. **"I dare you!"**

"What's the matter 'princess'?" another voice mocked. "I was only saying the truth." That earned a roar of anger from the owner of the first voice, who unleashed another blast of lavender energy.

Another blast hit the wall above me. "Yep. One of those. **Stop."** With a single word, I activated my chronokinetic abilities. Thanks to the whole incident with the Legends, I had much better control over my time powers now...though not perfect control. Still, it was enough to safely look up and see the source of the fight: two of my more...hot-blooded significant others.

To the right was a young woman with light orange skin, straight black hair and currently glowing purple eyes. She was wearing a black halter top, with a matching black skirt and black thigh high boots. The rest of her body was covered in a flexible silver armor. Her hands were ablaze with lavender energy.

To the left, was an older woman. Fair skinned with short blonde hair, she had a mean look on her face at the moment. She was currently decked out in orchid and green MJOLNIR armor, with a matching helmet by the bar.

Sighing in annoyance, I started up time again...except for everything below the two women's necks. They grunted in confusion and anger, trying to get back to killing each other. "Blackfire. South." Both brought their attention to me and my annoyed glare. "Mind explaining what happened here?"

"Michael," the former Tamaranean villainess growled. "Let me go so I can murder this cow."

"Oh I'd love to see you try, kid," the temperamental Freelancer snarked. "It can give me the chance to show how weak you really are without your fancy powers." And just like that, the two of them were trying to murder each other through their glares, sparks practically flying between them.

It was times like this that reminded me of one of the cons of having all my girlfriends living under one roof. Fights like this are commonplace. And no matter who wins...I lose.

 **Always.**

However, I didn't care who won and who lost. Right now, all I cared about was stopping these two from tearing the mansion apart, especially since I only recently had the finishing touches put in place! "Okay, look," I calmly began. "Judging by the emptied bottles of wine over on the bar," I gestured to two empty bottles, "I'll let it go as the wine talking. So until it's all out of your system, you two are going to stay there and talk it out until either A) you apologize to each other for whatever was said, or B) you're both sober enough to take the fight to one of the gyms and fight it out there. Non. Negotiable."

Both deadly women glared at me. "...Darling," Blackfire calmly began, "you realize that once we get out of here, we're coming for you, right?"

"Well then at least you'll be working together," I said without missing a beat. "Until then..." A snap of my fingers later, and the room was back to normal. Before leaving, I said "Oh, and also, North **is** going to be finding out about this, so...back to anger management."

The glares intensified. "...Near. Death," South growled.

"That's future me's problem," I waved off as I walked out of the room.

* * *

{You realize that you're gonna get it later, right?} Sterling asked.

 _'Again, that's future me's problem.'_ Which left present me all cleared out at the moment. Now all I needed was something else to do-

"Ah! _Guten tag, mein meister!"_

...Ask and ye shall receive. Turning to my left, I saw a familiar woman with long black hair, freckles, glasses and a maid outfit come running up and embracing me (which I returned). _"Guten tag_ , Rip," I replied. Kissing her on the lips, I said "How's your day so far?"

Her cheeks puffed up a bit, with her response being "Vell, I had to clean up ze mess zhat _Hündin_ Eris made, for starters. Other than that, I've been helping mistress Integra vith Hellsing operations, vhich Eris helped begin. Killed another group of zhose filthy fake 'vampires' a few hours ago," she finished with a dark chuckle.

I instantly realized where she went as soon as she mentioned Eris' name. "Sounds like you've had a full day so far," I deadpanned.

"Indeed. However, zhe day isn't over yet, and I still have **much** to do."

I sighed a bit at her enthusiasm. "Seriously, Rip, you don't have to work yourself to the bone like this. Take a break every once in a while."

Her expression softened a bit. "I'm sorry, Michael. But you saved my life all zhose years ago, back in World War II. If not for you, I vould have been roped into Millennium, and met a fate much vorse zhan death. I owe you a debt I can **never** hope to repay..."

My eyes dropped a bit, recalling that day. If you haven't figured it out by now, this girl is the vampire sharpshooter Rip van Winkle. I first met her when I traveled to the world of _Hellsing_ , though I had ended up in the World War II era by accident.

Getting myself into Arthur Hellsing's employment by passing myself off as an extremely powerful vampire, as well as befriending Alucard and Walter, were easy. Dealing with all the violence in Germany...not so much.

However, during that time, I ran into a certain German soldier: a young woman with glasses and freckles, with her hair braided and cradling a rifle. I honestly never expected to meet Rip van Winkle over there. Nor had I anticipated saving her life from some artificially created vampires that escaped Walter. However, after that, I managed to convince her to join the Hellsing organization (though only after she asked me to turn her into a vampire, in order to faithfully serve me and my friends).

Since then, I've trusted her with everything, including watching my back in a fight. She took the whole 'serving-a-demigod-for-all-time' thing rather well...in the sense that she initially **_freaked the fuck out._** After calming down, though, she eventually came to deal with it. We became great friends, after that (she even helped me deal with the death and destruction I saw in Germany).

And eventually...we became lovers.

Rubbing the top of her head, I said "Okay, Rip. How about you take the rest of the day off? Then we can just relax with each other? I think there's a showing of _Der Freischütz_ playing on Level 2 in an hour."

Her face lit up at that. **_"Wunderbar!"_** she exclaimed, holding my shoulder tightly. "Vhat are ve vaiting for?! Let's go!"

I chuckled a bit, just now recalling how much she loves that play. "Hold on tight, then." And with that, we teleported to the opera theater.

* * *

We had arrived outside, and the place looked electric. There were people piling in by the droves, and they were all excited to see the play. "Looks like we got here just before rush hour," I noticed. Yes, it gets even more crowded. Not a pretty sight, to tell the truth.

"Vell zhen, I say ve get our tickets and-"

 _"Evening."_

Upon hearing that, Rip immediately tensed up, turning as pale as a sheet of paper. We turned around, finding the source to be a young man who appeared to be about nineteen years of age. He had incredibly pale skin and short brown hair. He also possessed multiple, intricate tattoos, some of which were shown by the black and red tank top he wore. His left arm was wrapped in red cloth, though it didn't hide the tanned skin on his fingers.

Rip instantly moved behind me, shaking like a leaf at the sight of the man. I sighed. "Afternoon, Duncan. Shouldn't you be trolling someone else right about now?"

He chuckled. "Can't I drop by and say hello to my-"

"No./ _ **Nein."**_

"Buzzkills."

Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my older brother figure, Duncan Verser. Asshole. The Aspect of Chaos. Giant asshole. The King of the Multiversers. Supreme asshole. The most powerful of us all, second only to The Multiverse itself. And a colossal asshole. Did I mention he's an asshole?

Seriously, this guy is both an awesome friend and the biggest asshole I've ever known. I'm still pissed about the fact that he neglected to tell me and the others that Multiversers have an uncontrollable tendency to give off extremely potent pheromones.

Anyway, we had met on the day I officially died, and nursed me back to full health. The circumstances leading up to my injuries...not for the faint of heart **(A/N: Read "The Multiverser: Death/Re-Birth by Fire" for the full story).** Afterwards, he gave me the chance to become something more, and that led to me becoming a Multiverser.

Since then, we've gone on many adventures, and have been through hell and back. While he's an asshole, as well as a guy who tends to do... **unsavory** stuff for the greater good, he's also a great guy at heart. Someone I'd always want watching my back.

That being said, he can be terrifying as fuck. Especially towards Rip, as he had his own...negative experience with her back when he traveled to the world of _Hellsing Ultimate_ (different one from mine, as he actually became Alucard). So whenever they're in the same area, she's scared he might try to kill her without warning.

He promised to stop after the first time, though.

"Seriously, though, what are you even dong here, Dunc?" I asked.

"Well, I came here to scout ahead," he answered. "Apparently there's supposed to be this be show happening today, so I figured I'd scout out a good place to watch it with the girls."

An eyebrow rose up. "Would that show happen to be the one Rip and I are seeing?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "It's a Shakespeare performance of _Much Ado About Nothing_ , being put on by some of my friends."

"I-I read about zhat," Rip nervously said from behind me. "Zhat isn't playing until tomorrow."

"...Damn it. They tricked me to get out of the house, didn't they?" he muttered. The two of us couldn't help but chuckle as he planted his clothed palm to his face. His girls usually did that whenever he got too annoying to be around. Which could be frequent, depending on what he did.

Looking back at Rip, she nervously nodded to my unasked question. "Well, you could come with us," I offered. " _Der Freischütz_ is playing soon, and we can always have a plus one."

"Great!" he said as he wrapped his arms around us. "So nice of you to invite me along!"

"...I feel like ve just got played," Rip muttered.

"Ditto," I nodded.

* * *

 **To Be Continued in "Chapter 2: Monday, Part 2"**

* * *

 **And that's the end for now. Until then, please leave a review or comment. Something to show that people acknowledge this story.**

 **BUT NO FLAMES! Flames will either be ignored or reported!**


	2. REFERENCE SHEET (NOT A NEW CHAPTER)

**So, yeah, sorry for the long hiatus. Real life got in the way, and one thing lead to another as I finished up my final exams. Now, however, I'm free!**

 **Now I let you know this stuff had been going on in my "Happy New Year" fanfic. Still, I wanted to at least give you all something while you patiently wait for the next story update. Well this is it: a reference sheet to the individuals that Michael Verser romances in his Multiverser career. You will notice that it has grown significantly since you had last seen it. That's because I've been busy on the side, getting introduced to new stories and new ideas. Ideas that I hope to implement one day in the future.**

 **You'll also notice that I'm not using the term "harem" in the description. Well that's because a talk with VindictiveDunc showed me that the term applies to individuals who love only one person; the people here, however, also have romantic attachments to others (even others among the group). Attachments that Michael encourages, because he is not a selfish individual (for the most part) and believes in free love.**

 **With that said, if you ever need to figure out who goes where, then simply refer to this list. And note that the list will be updated from time to time.**

 **(NOTE: I'll also be including a list of family and friends who will also either be living in the mansion, or living nearby and interacting with others)**

* * *

 **MICHAEL VERSER'S MULTIVERSAL LOVERS:**

 **(Original Characters) [Non-Scripted]** Masamune Verser (sentient sword spirit), Akima/Lambda (A.I. fragment), Dexter Verser/Blue Heart (Multiverser character of Anime PJ  & female form; pansexual), Kayla Verser (Asari and Female Quarian forms of Kay Verser); **[Scripted]** Amarillide "Amy" Hippea (Crazy Cakes 23's _The Multiverser: AACEing It_ ; Human female), Citrine Hermes (Crazy Cakes 23's _The Multiverser: AACEing It_ ; bisexual; shared relationship with Velvet Scarlatina; Human female)

 **( _Young Multiverser_ [Young Justice/DCAMU] {LONG STORY AS TO WHY IT'S LIKE THAT})** Raven/"Rachel Roth" (DCAMU; bisexual; aged up a bit), Koriand'r/"Kori Anders"/Starfire (DCAMU; pansexual), Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia (DCAMU; bisexual), M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Artemis Crock/Artemis (shared relationship with Wally West/Kid Flash), Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Tula/Aquagirl, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Death of the Endless/"Dee", Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna (Young Justice), Rose Wilson/Ravager (shared relationship with Kay Verser), Tara Markov/Terra (DCAMU; sharing with Garfield Logan/Beast Boy), Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (shared relationship with Dexter Verser),

 **( _The Multiverser of Remnant_ )** Emerald Sustrai (bisexual), Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna (bisexual), Yang Xiao Long (bisexual), Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie (bisexual), Cinder Fall, Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Melanie Malachite, Miltiades Malachite, Glynda Goodwitch, Penny Polendina, Neopolitan/"Neo", Winter Schnee, Raven Branwen, Amber, Kali Belladonna, Ilia Amitola (bisexual), Sienna Khan,

 **( _Soul Reaper of the Multiverse_ )** Tia Halibel, Yoruichi Shihoin (bisexual; shared relationship with Sui-Feng and Kay Verser; Alpha), Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki (shared relationship with Renji Abarai), Rangiku Matsumoto (shared relationship with Kay Verser; Alpha), Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, Franceska Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Emilou Apacci, Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honsho (bisexual), Sui-Feng (bisexual; shared relationship with Yoruichi Shihoin), Kukaku Shiba, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Isane Kotetsu, Ikumi Unagiya, Riruka Dokugamine

 **( _The Red Dragon of the Multiverse_ )** Rias Gremory (bisexual), Akeno Himejima (bisexual), Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou/Shirone, Xenovia Quarta, Gasper Vladi (biseuxal), Ravel Phenex, Irina Shidou, Kuroka, Sona Sitri (shared with Genshiro Saji), Tsubaki Shinra (bisexual; shared with Yuto Kiba), Serafall Leviathan (bisexual), Grayfia Lucifuge (shared with Sirzechs Lucifer), Rossweisse, Ophis, Raynere (bisexual), Elmenhilde Karnstein, Le Fay Pendragon, Aika Kiryu, Momo Hanakai, Tomoe Meguri, Katerea Leviathan (shared with Kay Verser), Seraph Gabriel, Tiamat, Kiyome Abe, Katase, Murayama

 **( _Atlas: A Multiversal Hero_ [DCAMU])** Raven/"Rachel Roth" (bisexual), Koriand'r/"Kori Anders"/Starfire (pansexual), Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Tara Markov/Terra (shared relationship with Garfield Logan/Beast Boy), Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (bisexual),

 **(Persona 5)** Ann Takamaki (bisexual), Makoto Niijima (bisexual), Futaba Sakura (bisexual), Haru Okumura, Tae Takemi, Ichiko Ohya (bisexual), Sadayo Kawakami, Hifumi Togo (?), Caroline  & Justine/Lavenza, Chihaya Mifune

 **( _Naruto: Tahoko no Shinobi [Naruto: Multiversal Shinobi]_ )** Hinata Hyuga, Haku (homosexual, in love with Michael/Naruto), Kushina Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya, Shizune, Konan, Ayame Ichiraku, Fu, Samui, Mei Terumi, Kaguya Otsutsuki

 **(One Piece)** Boa Hancock, Nami, Nico Robin, Boa Sandersonia, Vinsmoke Reiju, Vivi Nefertari, Nojiko, Keimi, Perona, Marguerite, Shirahoshi, Rebecca, Monet, Baby 5, Carrot

 **(Marvel)** Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson/Red Sonja, Cindy Moon/Silk, Laura Kinney/X-23/Talon, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel/Binary, Venom Symbiote/"Vena", Natasha Romanov/Black Widow, Adriana Soria/Spider-Queen, Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable, Anna Maria Marconi, Galacta, Wanda Wilson/Lady Deadpool, Anna Marie/Rogue, Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Jean Grey/Phoenix, Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock/Psylocke, Ororo Munroe/Storm, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, Emma Frost, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean (bisexual), Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl, Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman, Ava Ayala/White Tiger

 **( _Multiverser 10_ )** Gwen Tennyson (shared relationship with Kevin Levin), Kai Green, Julie Yamamoto, Hope/Charmcaster, Lucy Mann, Ester, Helen Wheels, Eunice, Looma Red Wind, Elena Validus, Attea, Emily

 **( _Transformers: Multiverse_ )** Arcee, June Darby, Airachnid, Miko Nakadai, Sierra

 **(Generator Rex)** Breach/"Briana"

 **(Rosario + Vampire)** Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Kokoa Shuzen, Ageha Kurono, Tsurara Shirayuki, Shizuka Nekonome, Kalua Shuzen, Akua Shuzen

 **(Attack on Titan)** Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leonhart, Mina Carolina, Historia Reiss (bisexual; shared relationship with Ymir), Ymir (bisexual; shared relationship with Historia Reiss)

 **(HOTD)** Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Yuuki Miku

 **(X-Men: Evolution)** Rogue, Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde

 **( _Red vs. Blue with Multiverser_ (Halo/Red vs. Blue))** Cortana (due to a Rampant fragment finding its way to Michael), Elizabeth "Eli"/"Beth" Church/Agent Carolina (bisexual), Erica/"Eri"/Agent South, Kaikaina Grif/Sister (bisexual)

 **(Battle Royale)** Noriko Nakagawa, Mitsuko Souma, Yukie Utsumi

 **(Danny Phantom)** Sam Manson, Ember McLain, Desiree, Paulina Sanchez, Valerie Grey, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, Penelope Spectra, Star (?), Kitty (?)

 **(Panty & Stocking)** Scanty Daemon (bisexual; shared relationship with Kneesocks Daemon), Kneesocks Daemon (bisexual; shared relationship with Scanty Daemon), Panty Anarchy (open relationship), Stocking Anarchy

 **(Thundercats [2011])** Cheetara (shared with Tigra **(?)** ), Pumyra,

 **(Avatar: the Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra)** Korra (bisexual; shared relationship with Asami Sato), Asami Sato (bisexual; shared relationship with Korra), Lin Beifong, Opal Beifong, Eska (shared relationship with Kay Verser), Kuvira, Toph Beifong, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Jin

 **(VindictiveDunc's _Fairy Tail of the Multiverse_ )** Minerva Orland, Sherry Blendy, Evergreen, Edolas Mirajane, Edolas Levy

 **(BioshockerN7's _Star Wars: The Multiversal Clone Wars_ )** Ahsoka Tano (bisexual), Padme Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, Sabine Wren

 **(Archer)** Lana Kane, Katya Kazanova, Pam Poovey (bisexual), Anka Schlotz, Mercedes Moreno

 **(Metal Gear Solid)** Crying Wolf/Beauty/Selena, Screaming Mantis/Beauty/Esperanza

 **( _Justice League Multiverser_ [DCAU])** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman, Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, Kara In-Ze/Kara Kent/Supergirl, Leslie Willis/Livewire, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Galatea, Mari McCabe/Vixen, Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl, Doris Zeul/Giganta, Claire Selton/Volcana, Tala, Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah, Mercy Graves

 **(Batman: Arkham)** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost, Sandra Woosan/Shiva, "Jane Doe"/Copperhead

 **( _Injustice: Multiverser Among Us_ )** Koriand'r/"Kor"/Starfire, Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Karen Starr/Power Girl

 **(Street Fighter)** Chun-Li, Juri Han, Cammy White, Sakura Kasunago, Elena, C. Viper/Maya

 **(Fate/stay night [Alt-Verse])** Saber/Arturia Pendragon, Rin Tohsaka (bisexual), Sakura Matou, Rider/Medusa, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Caster/Medea, Taiga Fujimura

 **(ZenithBloodedge's _Fate/Multiverse: Apocrypha_ )** Ruler/Jeanne d'arc, Rider of Black/Astolfo (bisexual), Berserker of Red/Mordred Pendragon (bisexual; summoned under unique circumstances), Berserker of Black/Frankenstein/"Fran," Archer of Red/Atalanta

 **(ZenithBloodedge's _Fate/Multiverse: Grand Order_ )** Shielder/Mash Kyrielight, Avenger/Jeanne d'arc Alter, Assassin/Mysterious Heroine X/Arturia Pendragon/"X-chan," Saber Lily/Artoria Pendragon/"Lily," Berserker/Altria Pendragon/Mysterious Heroine X Alter/"Alter," Lancer/Artoria Pendragon (shared with Duncan Verser), Saber/Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (bisexual), Berserker/Tamamo Cat, Caster/Scheherazade (shared with Duncan Verser), Lancer/Ereshkigal (via Rin Tohsaka; bisexual), "Sakura Saber"/Okita Souji, Rider/Ruler/Saint Martha, Rider/Anne Bonny & Mary Read, Assassin/"Zealot", Rider/Quetzalcoatl, Berserker/Penthesilea, Assassin/Hassan of Serenity/"Serenity", Assassin/Jack the Ripper/"Jackie" (older form, due to overfeeding on Prana), Berserker/Kiyohime/"Kiyo-chan", Archer/Tomoe Gozen, Caster/TOHSAKA, Lancer/Parvati (via Sakura Matou), Archer/Artemis/"Orion", Caster/Helena Blavatsky

 **(Gurren Lagann)** Yoko Littner, Nia Teppelin, Kiyoh Bachika (shared relationship with Dayakka Littner), Adiane

 **(Marvel Cinematic Universe)** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Gamora (shared relationship with Peter Quill/Star-Lord), Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (shared relationship with Vision), Brunhilde/Valkyrie (bisexual), Hela Odinsdottir, Sif, Sharon Carter (?),

 **(Ranma 1/2)** Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Ying Ranma/"Ranko" Saotome, Shampoo, Ukyo Kuonji, Kodachi Kuno

 **(Total Drama series)** Lindsay, Leshawna, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Zoey, Dawn, Anne Maria, Sammy/Samey, Jasmine, Sky

 **(Hellsing)** Seras Victoria (bisexual; semi-open relationship), Integra Hellsing, Rip van Winkle

 **(Dragon Ball Z/Super)** Lazuli/Android 18, Android 21 (good version), Videl, Towa, Launch, Vados, Caulifla, Kale, Cus, Macarita, Heles, Cocotte

 **(Multiverser Kronos' _Dragon Ball Z: The Multiverse Story_ )** Bulma Briefs, Chi-Chi, Zangya

 **(Fullmetal Alchemist)** Winry Rockbell, Lust/"Solaris"

 **(Scooby-Doo)** Velma Dinkley

 **(Final Fantasy series)** Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII), Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII), Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII), Lunafreya "Luna" Nox Fleuret (Final Fantasy XV), Cindy Aurum (Final Fantasy XV),

 **(Anime PJ's _Multiversal Hearts_ )** Aerith Gainsborough ( _Final Fantasy VII_ [LONG STORY]), Tinkerbell ( _Peter Pan_ ; shared with Dexter), Helen Parr/Elastigirl ( _The Incredibles_ ; shared with Dexter Verser), Ethel/GoGo ( _Big Hero 6_ ), Honey Lemon ( _Big Hero 6_ ), Elsa ( _Frozen_ ), Moana ( _Moana_ ), Tiana ( _The Princess and the Frog_ ), Rapunzel ( _Tangled_ ), Jasmine ( _Aladdin_ ), Ariel ( _The Little Mermaid_ ), Jane Porter ( _Tarzan_ ), Audrey Ramirez ( _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_ ), Nani Pelekai ( _Lilo and Stitch_ )

 **(Who Framed Roger Rabbit)** Jessica Rabbit (shared relationship with Dexter Verser; Alpha)

 **(Road to El Dorado)** Chel (POSSIBLE shared relationship with Kay Verser; Alpha)

 **(Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)** Eris

 **( _Overwatch: The Multiverse's Heroes_ )** Lena Oxton/Tracer (bisexual; shared relationship with Emily), Emily (bisexual; shared relationship with Lena Oxton/Tracer), Amélie Lacroix/Widowmaker, Dr. Angela Ziegler/Mercy (bisexual), Fareeha Amari/Pharah (bisexual), Mei-Ling Zhou, Hana Song/D. Va, Satya Vaswani/Symmetra (POSSIBLY sharing with Dexter Verser), Olivia Colomar/Sombra, Brigitte Lindholm

 **( _The Shepard of the Multiverse_ )** Tali'Zorah vas Normandy SR-2 Knight (bisexual), Liara T'Soni (bisexual), Miranda Lawson, Jennifer "Jack" Verser/Subject Zero, Ashley Williams, Kasumi Goto, Kelly Chambers (bisexual), Samantha Traynor (bisexual, due to Michelle Verser), Samara (bisexual), Aria T'Loak (bisexual), EDI, Daro'Xen vas Moreh (will take effort, but worth it)

 **( _The Pathfinder of the Multiverse_ )** Sara Ryder (bisexual), Cora Harper, Pelessaria "Peebee" B'Sayle (bisexual), Vetra Nyx (bisexual), Suvi Anwar (bisexual, due to Michelle Verser)

 **(Muhyo and Roji)** Chiyo Sakurai/Panza

 **(Looney Toons)** Lola Bunny

 **(Kill la Kill)** Ryuko Matoi (bisexual; shared relationship with Satsuki Kiryui), Satsuki Kiryuin (bisexual; shared relationship with Ryuko Matoi), Nonon Jakuzure

 **(Artemis Fowl)** Holly Short

 **(Pokemon)** Gardevoir/"Laurena" (A/N: Pokemon are sentient, consenting beings, so it's racist to call it bestiality), Sasha (a thicc Hex Maniac),

 **(Bayonetta)** Bayonetta/Cereza, Jeanne

 **( _Michael Verser and the Crystal Gems_ )** Lapis Lazuli, Pearl (bisexual), Amethyst, Garnet/Ruby and Sapphire (bisexual), Peridot, Blue Diamond

 **( _The Seven Deadly Sins of the Multiverse_ )** Elizabeth Liones, Diane (shared relationship with King/Harlequin), Merlin (shared relationship with Escanor (?))

 **(DanMachi)** Hestia, Aiz Wallenstein, Eina Tulle, Lilliluka "Lilly" Erde, Syr Flova

 **( _My Hero Multiversity_ )** Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, Ochaco Uraraka, Kyouka Jirou, Tooru Hagakure, Yuu Takeyama/Mt. Lady, Nemuri Kayama/Midnight, Mei Hatsume, Himiko Toga (bisexual), Itsuka Kendo, Nejire Hado

 **( _A Teenaged Multiversal Titan_ )** Starfire/"Star", Raven/"Rae", Jinx, Blackfire, Bumblebee

 **(GATE: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri)** Rory Mercury, Tuka Luna Marceau, Lelei La Lelena, Piña Co Lada, Yao Haa Dushi, Shino Kuribayashi (shared with Kay Verser; Beta),

 **( _Saints Row:_ _Hit the Multiverse_ )** Shaundi, Kinzie Kensington/Safeword (bisexual), Viola DeWynter (bisexual), Kiki DeWynter, Lin, Asha Odekar, Jezebel Mephistopheles, Fun Shaundi

 **(Agents of MAYHEM)** Maria Santos/Fortune, Cosima Bellini/Joule, Pranati Malhotra/Rama, Piper Andrews/Daisy (bisexual), Fatima Daoud/Lazarus

 **(One Punch Man)** Tatsumaki, Fubuki, Mosquito Girl,

 **(Game of Thrones)** Daenerys "Dany" Targaryen, Sansa Stark, Ygritte, Margaery Tyrell

 **(X-Men films)** Raven Darkhölme/Mystique (X-Men: First Class), Ororo Munroe/Storm (X-Men: Apocalypse), Jubilation Lee/Jubilee (X-Men: Apocalypse)

 **( _Legend of Zelda: Hero of Many Universes_ )** Zelda (Breath of the Wild), Urbosa (Breath of the Wild), Makeela (Breath of the Wild), Riju (Breath of the Wild), Mipha (Breath of the Wild), Midna (Hyrule Warriors), Ruto (Hyrule Warriors), Fi (Hyrule Warriors)

 **(DC Extended Universe)** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (shared relationship with Steve Trevor [if he survives]), Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn

 **(BioshockerN7's _Legends of the Multiverse_ )** Lena Oxton/Tracer ( _Overwatch: The Multiverse's Heroes_ ), Brigitte Lindholm ( _Overwatch: The Multiverse's Heroes_ ), Amelie Lacroix/Widowmaker ( _Overwatch: The Multiverse's Heroes_ ), Salem ( _The Multiverser of Remnant_ ; IT'S A LONG STORY), Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DCEU), Jennifer "Jack" Verser/Subject Zero ( _The Shepard of the Multiverse_ ), Anna Nishikinomiya (Shimoneta), Hana Midorikawa (Prison School), Gwen Stacy (Marvel)

 **(Kingsman: The Secret Service)** Gazelle

 **(Harry Potter)** Luna Lovegood, Nymphadora Tonks

 **(Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor)** Mizuki Segawa, Valkyria Korsberg-Lisker/Guyver II-F

 **(Shokugeki no Soma)** Erina Nakiri, Ikumi "Nikumi/Sweet Meat" Mito, Rindou Kobayashi,

 **( _Re:Multiverse_ )** KanaMi (bisexual), Rubellia Walline, Emery Furado, Alma Timiano, Felicia Timiano, Spinel Fean, Therese East Eckermann, Duboue Doriane

 **(Scott Pilgrim)** Ramona Flowers, Kim Pine (bisexual), Knives Chau (bisexual), Natalie "Envy" Adams

 **(Akame ga Kill)** Akame, Leone, Esdeath Partas, Mine, Sheele, Chelsea

 **( _Brockton Bay's Heroic Multiverser_ )** Taylor Hebert/Skitter/Weaver, Lisa Wilbourne/Tattletale, Victoria Dallon/Glory Girl, Amy Dallon/Amelia Claire Lavere/Panacea (bisexual), Rachel Lindt/Bitch/Hellhound,

 **(Familiar of Zero)** Louise, Siesta, Kirche, Henrietta, Tabitha, Tiffania

 **(Iron Man: Armored Adventures)** Pepper Potts/Rescue, Whitney Stane/Madame Masque

 **(Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)** Janet Van Dyne/Wasp, Amora/Enchantress

 **(Neon Genesis Evangelion)** Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu, Misato Katsuragi, Mari Illustrious Makinami, Ritsuko Akagi (bisexual; shared relationship), Maya Ibuki (bisexual; shared relationship)

 **( _JoJo's Bizarre Multiverse Adventure_ )** Erina Pendleton, Elizabeth Joestar/Lisa Lisa (MAYBE), Mariah, Tomoko Higashikata (MAYBE), Jolyne Cujoh, Ermes Costello, F.F., ?

 **(Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki/Tenchi Universe)** Ryoko Hakubi, Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Sasami Masaki Jurai, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Washu Hakubi, Noike Kamiki Jurai

 **(Darkstalkers)** Morrigan Aensland (bisexual), Lilith Aensland (bisexual)

 **(Black Clover)** Noelle Silva, Mimosa Vermillion, Rebecca Scarlet, Sally (MAYBE),

 **(Devilman: Crybaby)** Miki Makimura, Miki "Miko" Kuroda (bisexual)

 **(Cutie Honey Universe)** Honey Kisaragi/Cutie Honey (pansexual)

 **(Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid)** Tohru (bisexual), Elma, Lucoa/Quetzalcoatl

 **(Toriko)** Rin

 **(Kamen Rider)** Mezool ( _Kamen Rider OOO_ ; bisexual), Nico Saiba ( _Kamen Rider Ex-Aid_ ),

 **(RalΩGrad)** Mio

 **(Speed Racer (film))** Trixie

 **( _Voltron: Multiverse Defender [Gold Edition]_ )** Princess Allura, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Acxa, Ezor

 **( _The Heroic Overlord of the Multiverse_ )** Albedo, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, Solution Epsilon,

 **(Totally Spies)** Sam, Clover, Alex, Mandy, Donna Ramon, Britney

 **(Lollipop Chainsaw)** Juliet Starling (shared with Dexter Verser), Cordelia Starling

 **(Tomb Raider (2013))** Lara Croft

 **(Anime PJ's _Multiversal Guild Members_ )** Lucy Heartfilia (shared with Dexter Verser and Natsu Dragneel), Erza Scarlet (shared with Dexter Verser and Jellal Fernandez), Cana Alberona (shared relationship with Dexter Verser), Juvia Loxar (shared relationship with Gray Fullbuster), Sorano Agria/Angel, Yukino Agria, Flare Corona, Kagura Mikazuchi, Brandish μ

 **(Anime PJ's _When Multiversers Do Virtual Reality_ )** Rika Shinozaki/Lisbeth, Kizmel, Suguha Kirigaya/Leafa (shared relationship with Dexter Verser), Asada Shino/Sinon, Sachi, Konno Yuuki (bisexual)

 **(Family Guy universe)** Francine Smith (shared with Dexter Verser),

 **(Power Rangers series)** Kimberly Hart (Mighty Morphin {AND/OR} 2017),

 **(Anime PJ's _The Tower's Corner Of The Multiverse_ ) **Miia (Daily Life with a Monster Girl), Centorea "Cerea" Shianus (Daily Life with a Monster Girl [shared with Dexter Verser]), Tionishisa/"Tio" (Daily Life with a Monster Girl [shared with Dexter Verser]), Cathyl (Daily Life with a Monster Girl), Miia's mother (Daily Life with a Monster Girl [currently unnamed][shared with Dexter Verser]), Cerea's mother (Daily Life with a Monster Girl [currently unnamed][shared with Dexter Verser]), Princess Ahmanet (Dark Universe [shared with Dexter Verser]), Sofiya Pavlovna/Balalaika (Black Lagoon [shared with Dexter Verser]), Rosarita Cisneros/Roberta (Black Lagoon), Frederica Sawyer/Sawyer the Cleaner (Black Lagoon), Shenhua (Black Lagoon), Janet "Jane" Bhai (Black Lagoon) **(?)** , Tsunade Senju (Naruto), Sakura Haruno (Naruto), Ino Yamanaka (Naruto [Shared with Dexter Verser]), Tsume Inuzuka (Naruto), Sarada Uchiha (Boruto), Chocho Akimichi (Boruto)

 **(ZenithBloodedge's _Mobile Suit Gundam: Multiversal Century_ )** Lalah Sune, Christina Mackenzie, Cima Garahau (?),

 **(ZenithBloodedge's _Gundam: Iron-Blooded Multiversers_ )** Kudelia Aina Bernstein (shared relationship with Zack Verser), Fumitan Admoss, Carta Issue (MAYBE), Amida Arca (shared relationship with Naze Turbine)

 **(Samurai Jack)** Ashi

 **(Assassination Classroom)** Nagisa Shiota (bisexual; shared with Kaede Kawada), Kaede Kawada (shared with Nagisa Shiota)

 **(Buso Renkin)** Tokiko Tsumura

 **(Bendy and the Ink Machine)** Allison Pendle/Allison "Alice" Angel

-0-0-0-

 **MICHELLE VERSER'S MULTIVERSAL LOVERS:** **(A/N: Like Michael, Michelle is bisexual; but while Michael is bisexual with a preference toward women, Michelle is bisexual with an equal liking to both women & men)**

 **(Original Characters)** Dexter Verser/Blue Heart (Anime PJ's OC  & female form; pansexual), Kay Verser (Fanboy of the Multiverse's OC; a bit complicated/unique)

 **( _The Multiverser of Remnant_ )** Emerald Sustrai (bisexual), Nora Valkyrie (bisexual; shared with Lie Ren)

 **( _The Shepard of the Multiverse_ )** Tali'Zorah (bisexual), Liara T'Soni (bisexual),

 **( _The Red Dragon of the Multiverse_ )** Rias Gremory (bisexual), Akeno Himejima (bisexual), Gasper Vladi (bisexual)

 **( _Young Multiverser_ /DC Animated Movie Universe)** Conner Kent/Superboy (shared relationship with M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian), Koriand'r/"Kori Anders"/Starfire (bisexual; shared relationship with Dexter Verser/Blue Heart), Raven/"Rachel Roth" (bisexual), Dick Grayson/Nightwing (shared with Koriand'r/"Kori Anders"/Starfire), Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (shared with Tara Markov/Terra)

 **(Hellsing)** Seras Victoria (bisexual; semi-open relationship)

 **( _Overwatch: The Multiverse's Heroes_ )** Lena Oxton/Tracer (bisexual; shared with Dexter Verser/Blue Heart and Emily), Emily (bisexual; shared relationship with Lena Oxton/Tracer)

-0-0-0-

 **SERVANTS/STAFF:**

 **Security/Butlers & Maids:** Walter C. Dornez (butler), Rip van Winkle (Hellsing), Sebas Tian (Overlord), Yuri Alpha (Overlord), Narberal Gamma (Overlord), Lupusregina Beta (Overlord), CZ212 Delta (Overlord), Solution Epsilon (Overlord), Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (Overlord), Aureole Omega (Overlord),

 **Kitchen:** Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece), Chef Hatchet (Total Drama), Ukyo Kuonji (Ranma 1/2), Erina Nakiri (Shokugeki no Soma), Ikumi "Nikumi/Sweet Meat" Mito (Shokugeki no Soma), Rindou Kobayashi (Shokugeki no Soma),

 **Security/Private Forces:** Pip Bernadotte (Hellsing), Domovoi Butler (Artemis Fowl), Demiurge (Overlord), Cocytus (Overlord), Aura Bella Fiora (Overlord), Mare Bello Fiore (Overlord), Pandora's Actor (Overlord),

-0-0-0-

 **OTHER INHABITANTS & INDIVIDUALS:**

 **( _Young Multiverser_ )** Wally West/Kid Flash, Conner Kent/Superboy, Wolf, Sphere,

 **( _My Hero Multiversity_ )** Inko Midoriya (mother), Eri "Midoriya" (adopted sister),

 **(Voltron: Legendary Defender)** Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Lance, Hunk, Coran, the mice, Krolia,

 **(Marvel Cinematic Universe)** Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Mantis, Vision, Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (brother in law)

 **( _The Red Dragon of the Multiverse_ )** Yuto Kiba, Azazel/"Zaz", Genshiro Saji, Millicas Gremory (little step-brother),

 **( _The Supernatural Side of the Multiverse_ )** Sam Winchester (brother), Dean Winchester (brother),

 **(Bendy and the Ink Machine)** Boris the Wolf

 **(Marvel)** May Parker (aunt), Teresa Parker (sister), Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman [Earth-1610] (sister), Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider I (brother), Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider II (brother), Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099,

 **(Artemis Fowl)** Artemis Fowl Sr. (father), Angeline Fowl (mother), Juliet Butler, Beckett  & Myles Fowl (twin brothers)

 **(Overlord)** Hamsuke,

* * *

 **And to those paying attention, three more things: First, you'll have noticed that the harem includes Starfire and Raven from the DC Animated Movie Universe (which starts with _Justice League: War_ ), _Teen Titans_ and from my story **_Young Multiverser._ **To differentiate the characters in a conversation, the** _Young Multiverser_ **versions- for example- will be referred to as "Kory" and "Rachel", while the duo from _Teen Titans_ will be referred to as "Starfire/Star" and "Raven/Rae." Hope that clears up any and all confusion there.**

 **Second, in the section for _Overwatch_ , note that Lena Oxton/Tracer and Emily- at least in the case of Michael Verser's Multiverser stories- are bisexual. The two of them are still together, but both of them are in a shared relationship with Michael (one that is the result of years spent in that world with Michael building up a positive relationship with the two, to the point where they agreed to let him be a part of their love life, and vice versa). Plus, for those who recall, Michael is able to turn into a female, so that also adds onto the romantic ties (and makes for some kinky stuff).**

 **Finally, to clarify for the _Red vs Blue_ characters, the "real names" for the _Red vs. Blue_ characters such as Carolina and South are NOT their actual real names. Those are simply names I gave them, as they were never given real names in the series. Except for Kaikaina Grif/Sister. That really is her real name. If the others ever do get real names, I'll be sure to update it. Until then...**

 **Finally, I OWN NOTHING FROM THE FRANCHISES LISTED EXCEPT MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

 **Stay tuned for future updates in my stories! As well for upcoming new ones!**


End file.
